Una diosa jinchuriki
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Airlia, hija de Poseidón y Lupa se enfrento a las Moiras por el destino de su campeón, Luke y pago el precio. Después de un intento de asesinato cinco años de edad Natsuki Uzumaki recuerda otra vida, su vida como una diosa. FemNaruto es la reencarnación de una diosa OC.


**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo estáis? Yo genial.**

 **Hoy os traigo esta pequeña historia que se me paso por la cabeza.**

 **Resumen: Airlia, hija de Poseidón y Lupa se enfrento a las Moiras por el destino de su campeón Luke y pago el precio. Después de un intento de asesinato cinco años de edad Natsuki Uzumaki recuerda otra vida, su vida como una diosa. ¿Qué hara nuestra protagonista ahorra?**

"Hablar normal"

 _"Pensar"_

 **"Habla bijuu."**

* * *

Los dioses son inmortales.

Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Ellos pueden desvanecerse, no morir.

Cuando un dios se desvanece, desaparece, su alma se funde con la nada, deja de existir. Para que un inmortal se desvanezca tiene que producirse varios fenómenos:

A) Que el inmortal pierda la esperanza, que quiera dejar de vivir.

B) Que otras deidades tengan suficiente control o influencia sobre sus dominios para que si el/ella desaparece el equilibrio del mundo no se rompa.

Estos dos fenómenos son imprescindibles en la mayoría de los casos pero también puede ocurrir que:

C) Que aparezca otra deidad con sus mismos dominios pero por alguna razón más poderosa y lo/la obligue a desvanecerse.

D) Que el dominio de la deidad desaparezca.

Si nada de lo anterior se cumple es imposible que un inmortal deje de existir.

Debería de serlo.

Pero... No lo es.

Yo soy la prueba de ello.

Aunque desvanecerse no es la palabra idónea para definir mi caso.

La palabra perfecta seria: reencarnación.

Si, lo sé. Suena absurdo.

Para reencarnarse primero tienes que morir. Los dioses no pueden morir.

Esta situación me esta volviendo loca.

Debería de presentarme, mi nombre es Airlia hija de Poseidón y Lupa. Diosa de la naturaleza, los mares y océanos, la noche, la esgrima, las artes marciales, la nobleza, la valentía, el ingenio, la astucia, la navegación, las tormentas, los huracanes, etc. Soy la heredera de la Atlántida.

Nací poco después del final de la primera guerra contra los Titanes. Fui criada por mi padre durante los seis primeros meses del año y los seis restantes por mi madre hasta que cumplí los veintiuno que fue cuando me uní al consejo como la séptima Olímpica. Mi relación con los demás olímpicos va desde cordial con Zeus y Hera, a tio/a-sobrina con Hades y Hestia, con Demetre siempre fue un punto medio. Cuando los demás actuales olímpicos se fueron uniendo al consejo yo personalmente no les prestaba mucha atención, al principio. Con el tiempo con algunos forjaba una buena amistad como son el caso de Apollo, Hermes, y Artemisa, o una rivalidad (unilateral, yo no le hago ni caso al idiota) con Ares, con Hefesto siempre fue más bien una hermandad (Siempre tuve un gran talento en la creación de armas.), con Afrodita bueno no nos llevamos ni bien ni mal, con Dionisio las cosas fueron desde que se unió al consejo un verdadero lió, por un lado me cae bien pero por otro el le quito el asiento en el consejo a mi tía favorita.

Y finalmente Atenea... Desde que nació (o salio de la cabeza de Zeus seria mejor dicho) siempre nos llevamos muy bien, al punto de que ella me veía como a una hermana mayor y yo a ella como a la hermana pequeña que siempre quise. Nuestra relación nunca se vio afectada por su rivalidad con papa (Más que nada porque dicha rivalidad empezó por el argumento de '¿Quien debería de pasar más tiempo con Airlia?'), pero si que se complico muchísimo cuando Roma apareció. El odio de Atenea hacia los romanos es bien conocido (Los muy idiotas la convirtieron en una diosa menor.) que mi madre sea La Madre de Roma no ayuda a nuestra relación. Para evitar que nuestra relación se desmonre yo me mantuve completamente al margen de los romanos, soy la única diosa sin una forma romana. Cuando Roma se impuso como un gran Imperio y los griegos perdieron importancia todos los dioses y dioses a excepción miá se trasladaron a Roma. Yo me mantuve fielmente con mis seguidores, fui la única diosa que no abandono Grecia, una de las razones por la que soy la diosa más adorada por los griegos. Yo tenía planeado ir con mis semejantes a Roma algún día pero cuando ellos convirtieron a Atenea en una diosa menor decidí permanecer en Grecia. Eso y porque no quería acabar sufriendo de doble personalidad como los demás.

Pero a pesar de eso mi relación con Atenea paso por muchos baches por culpa de los romanos. Ni que decir que eso también afecto mi relación con mi madre.

Elegir entre mi madre y mi hermanita es algo que nunca quise hacer, ni hice. Pero las dos me dieron miles de dolores de cabeza.

Mis relaciones con los dioses menores siempre fueron buenos, yo era la única olímpica que no los trataba como si fueran menos que yo (nunca fui de las de dares aires de superioridad), prueba de mi buena relación con muchos de ellos es mi grupo de póquer semanal (Nos reuníamos todos los jueves por la noche.) formado por Morfeo, Hecate, Niké, Tique, Tanatos, Hebé e Iris.

Siempre fui la diosa más popular y más querida del Olimpo, a gran envidia de Afrodita y Hera.

También fui una de las pocas que nunca tuvo hijos, ni mortales ni inmortales.

Debería de contaros como acabe en mi situación actual.

Todo empezó después de que los dioses derrotamos a Tifón y fuimos a enfrentar a Cronos, estábamos preparados para una gran lucha pero lo que nos encontramos al entrar en la sala del consejo fue a Percy y Annabeth junto al cadáver del semidiós anfitrión de mi queridisimo abuelo, Luke. Ni que decir que estábamos sorprendidos.

La situación con Luke siempre me tuvo en un gran dilema, más que nada porque él era mi campeón.

Cuando él se escapo de casa a los nueve años él y yo nos encontramos de la forma más divertida posible: El trato de robarme la cartera. A día de hoy todavía me dan ganas de estallar en descontroladas carcajadas al recordar nuestro primer encuentro. Si hubiese sido otro inmortal lo más probable es que lo hubiera pulverizado pero yo siendo yo lo acogí bajo mi ala, lo convertí en mi campeón. Le enseñe a leer y escribir en griego clásico, matemáticas, literatura, historia, geografía, mitología griega, como usar mejor sus habilidades en el hurto, como mentir y distorsionar la verdad, a empuñar una espada, a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, etc. El pequeño saltamontes se convirtió en el hijo que nunca tuve y en mi primer (y último) campeón.

Cuando el rayo maestro de Zeus fue robado yo tenia la sospecha de que Luke era el ladrón, más que nada porque mi campeón era el único semidiós vivo con las habilidades y el ingenio necesario para lograr tal hazaña (Sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos que mi pequeño saltamontes haya logrado tal hazaña me llena de orgullo). Aún recuerdo lo que sentí cuando mi pequeño saltamontes fue declarado un traidor, el dolor, la tristeza, la angustia, el miedo y el pánico en pensar lo que podría casarle a mi pequeño saltamontes, la ira hacia ese bastardo de Cronos.

Fueron necesarios Apollo, Atenea y mi padre para detenerme de ir directo al tártaro para erradicar la plaga que es Cronos.

Todo empeoro cuando me di cuenta del destino de mi hijo en todo menos la sangre. Cuando supe que mi hijo tenia su hilo cortado, que moriría en cuatro años... Nunca antes en mi vida inmortal había sentido tanta ira, huracanes azotaron todo el continente americano, gigantescos tsunamis golpearon numerosas costas, muchos volcanes antes inactivos entraron en erupción, el mundo estaba atrapado en un inmenso caos de pura destrucción a causa de mi ira.

Esa vez fueron necesarios Zeus, mi padre, Atenea, Apollo y Artemisa para detenerme y finalmente Hestia fue capaz de hacerme entrar en razón.

Los dioses no tienen un defecto fatídico, si tuvieran uno el mio seria el amor. El amor que siento por mis seres queridos es tal que la sola idea de perder a alguien a quien amo me hace perder el control. Por eso nunca tuve hijos ni forme vínculos con ningún mortal. Luke fue el primer mortal con el que forme un vinculo, llegue a amarlo como si fuera mi propio hijo y la idea de perderle...

Durante los años siguientes los demás dioses me mantuvieron en constante vigilancia, ellos creían que en cualquier momento traicionaría el Olimpo para unirme a mi campeón. No podían estar más equivocados, lo que yo quería era llevarme a mi pequeño saltamontes y encerrarme con él en un lugar remoto e inaccesible para vigilarlo, protegerlo y evitable su desgraciado destino.

Cuándo supe que Cronos se había adueñado de su cuerpo... Digamos otra serie de catástrofes azotaron la tierra. La lucha contra Océano me mantuvo ocupada durante muchos meses, me distrajo de mis penas. Después de derrotar a Tifon yo estaba preparada no para matar a Luke sino para echar a Cronos de su cuerpo y para enfrentar al destino mismo para salvar a mi hijo. Entonces lo vi allí en el suelo y sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Vi a mi medio hermano semidiós y a la hija de Atenea a sus lados y me enfurecí:

 _Airlia se quedo paralizada observando la escena delante de sus ojos. Vio el cuerpo sin vida de su campeón, de su hijo. Vio a los dos semidioses a sus lados y sintió como su ira se levantaba. Con un movimiento de su mano los dos semidioses volaron y se estrellaron uno contra una columna de la sala y otro contra un trono. Dejo caer su espada y marcho al lado de su hijo. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de su cuerpo, cuando vio la expresión de su rostro sin vida perdió el control de su cuerpo y las piernas le fallaron. Cayo al suelo. De rodillas al lado de su hijo acuno su cabeza en su regazo. Estaba llorando, lagrimas plateadas caían de sus ojos._

 _Los demás dioses la observaban con diferentes expresiones. Atenea y Poseidon se dividían entre ayudar a sus hijos semidioses o consolar a su hermana/hija. Hermes fue al lado de Airlia y acodillándose a su lado le paso un brazo a su alrededor, el también estaba llorando. Artemisa y Apollo fueron al lado de sus mejores amigos, aunque Luke no les cayera muy bien que digamos esa diosa y ese dios eran sus mejores amigos desde hacían eones. Afrodita y Hefesto se veían contrariados, uno no era bueno con los momentos emocionales y la otra aunque podía sentir su dolor y quería ayudar nunca se llevo muy bien con Airlia. Ambos tomaron una decisión y fueron al lado de Airlia y Hermes. Zeus y Hera se veía que sorprendentemente sentían simpatía por los dioses, la perdida de un hijo era algo difícil de afrontar incluso para los dioses._

La razón por la que arremetí contra los dios semidioses es porque Annabeth _podía_ haberlo salvado y porque Percy tenía un importante papel en su muerte. Horas después cuando las Moiras vinieron:

 _Los dioses habían reparado la sala del trono, todos estaban sentados en sus tronos. Airlia estaba sentada en su trono mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero se aguanto las ganas de llorar, ese no era el momento de volver a descomponerse. Zeus empezó a dar su discurso a los semidioses presentes, Airlia miro con furia a Percy y a Annabeth quienes se encogieron bajo su mirada. La hija de Zeus (Thalia) trato de fulminarla con su mirada pero una simple mirada suya la puso en su lugar. La verdad es que ella sabia que no estaba siendo justa no los héroes pero su hijo acababa de morir así que podía permitirse actuar de forma infantil y culparlo aunque lógicamente sabia que no era su culpa._

 _El discurso de Zeus fue interrumpido por la llegada de tres inmortales, las Moiras. Cuando la mirada de Airlia se poso en las tres ancianas se levanto de su trono de un salto y lanzo su espada a Átropos, iba a atravesare directo el corazón. Esto sorprendió a todos los demás inmortales y semidioses de la sala._

 _La espada se desvaneció en el aire a tan solo unos centímetros de su objetivo y reapareció en su empuñadura colgada de la cintura de la diosa._

 _"Tus acciones me sorprenden." Dijo la casi asesinada Moira._

 _"Pues no deberían de hacerlo hermana." Dijo Cloto._

 _"La única diosa que se atreve desafiarnos eres tú." Le dijo Láquesis mirándola analíticamente._

 _"Acaso creis que me importa quienes sois." Dijo de forma dura y cortante la diosa mientras se acercaba a las tres ancianas. "Vosotras habéis matado a mi hijo, eso es lo único que me importa." La diosa estaba a solo unos pasos de las ancianas. "Y vais a pagar por ello." La diosa desenfundo su espada y se lanzo a una vertiginosa velocidad hacia ellas con el objetivo de destruirlas._

 _Por un momento las ancianas parecían asustadas pero rápidamente recuperaron la compostura y una luz las envolvió._

Esa luz es todo lo que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Era el 10 de Octubre del año 1978 DRS (Después del Rikudo Sennin).

En Konoha se estaba llevando acabo un gran festival celebrando la derrota de Kyubi. Veréis cinco años atrás el Kyubi No Yoko ataco la aldea y su queridisimo Yondaime se enfrento valientemente al demonio y lo mato a costa de su vida. O al menos eso cree la generación más joven. Pero la verdad es que los Bijuu son seres hechos de puro chakra por tanto es imposible matarlos, el único método posible para derrotarlos es sellarlos.

Minato Namikaze murió sellando a la bestia en su hija recién nacida, Natsuki. Su último deseo fue que su hija fuera vista como la heroína que era al mantener a la bestia encerada. Desgraciadamente los seres humanos a veces son simples de mente y no ven las cosas razonadamente. Muchos acababan de perder a sus familias, cientos de personas acababan de morir, sus familiares y amigos vivos necesitaban algo a lo que culpar por su perdida ahorra que el bijuu no estaba. Cuando se enteraron de la noticia no vieron a una heroína, vieron un chivo expiatorio. Alguien a quien culpar por su dolor.

Una niña de cinco años algo bajita para su edad con el pelo dorado como el sol y los ojos azules como el cielo, la piel bronceada como si hubiese pasado muchas horas al sol todos los días durante un buen tiempo, y con tres inusuales marcas en cada mejilla. Las marcas parecías bigotes de gato... O de zorro. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias negras. Lo triste es que su ropa y su calzado parecían que habían visto mejores días, estaban sucias y rotas.

La niña parecía vivir en las calles, y lo estaba. Cuando tenía tres años la matrona del orfanato la echo a la calle. Desde entonces tuvo que pararse sobre sus propios pies, no había nadie que le diera de comer o un techo bajo el que vivir. En el orfanato las cuidadoras siempre parecieron odiarla, alejaban a lo demás niños de ella y casi siempre la enceraban en su habitación, solo la dejaban salir para ir al baño y para las comidas, que la mayor parte del tiempo se las enviaban a la habitación. Desconocido para ella las cuidadoras en más de una ocasión envenenaron sus comidas con el objetivo de matarla, Kyubi en esas ocasiones era quien erradicaba el veneno.

Natsuki tuvo que comer la comida que encontraba en la basura y dormir en callejones durante las primeras semanas. Ella tuvo la suerte de conocer a Arai, un chico de diez años huérfano quien llevaba años viviendo en las calles. Arai le enseño a robar, a mentir, a ocultar su presencia de los civiles, a leer y escribir y más.

Arai era un chico que había perdido a sus padres durante la tercera guerra mundial, vivio en el orfanato hasta que empezó a ir a la academia ninja. Desgraciadamente a causa de una enfermedad desconocida Arai era incapaz de usar el chakra y lo echaron de la Academia. El tenía siete años en el momento, no pudo volver al orfanato porque la matrona no se lo permitió así que tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Arai cuando encontró a Natsuki se vio reflejado en ella, ambos huérfanos y solos contra el mundo. Él la acogió bajo su ala y le enseño todo lo que sabia y pronto descubrió que su pequeña imotou es un genio. Un niño normal no aprende a leer ni a escribir en tan solo unos días. El descubrió que ello absorbía todo lo que le enseñaba como una esponja.

Arai sabía que su imotou si se lo proponía un día se convertiría en una de las más no, ella se convertiría en la kunoichi más poderosa no solo del mundo sino que de la historia. Él estaba decidido a ayudarla en convertirse en la mejor, Natsuki seria la que demostraría que un huérfano podría superar a un miembro de un clan como el Uchiha o el Senju.

Así para ayudarla Arai se colo en la biblioteca de la Academia y copio pergaminos de todo tipo (No los robo porque si lo hacia los encargados se hubiesen dado cuenta) y la ayudo a aprenderlo todo. Estudiaron la historia de Konoha, la geografía de las Naciones Elementales, matemáticas, lengua y literatura, anatomía humana, etc.

La ayudo a desbloquear su chakra, a aprender a controlarlo mediante los ejercicios más básicos como pegar una hoja en la frente. A aprender los jutsus que encontraron en los pergaminos. La ayudo a entrenar su cuerpo, si bien él no era un genio del taijutsu (apenas sabia un par de cosas) si sabía los ejercicios que deben seguirse para fortalecer el cuerpo. Trabajo su velocidad, su resistencia (que era monstruosa para su edad), su flexibilidad, su agilidad y su fuerza. Ninguno sabia ningún estilo de taijutsu y Arai solo conocía lo básico del estilo que enseñan en la Academia así que no se molesto en que ella trabaje ningún estilo, practicar un estilo de taijutsu sin un profesor no es recomendado porque podrías cometer algún error en alguna kata que dañe tu cuerpo, lo más probable es que aprendas el estilo mal y una vez que lo pongas en practica te hagas más daño a ti mismo que a tu adversario.

Ahorra la razón por la que Natsuki esta sola y no con su aniki es porque hacia unos días su aniki desapareció. Natsuki no sabe que le paso por eso lo lleva días buscando por toda la aldea. Pero por desgracia no encontró ningún rastro de su paradero.

"¡Hey es el demonio!" Se oyó a alguien gritar, Natsuki no sabia a lo que se refería y miro a su alrededor. Vio a un hombre de mediana edad ebrio apuntándola con el dedo. La gente empezó a mirarla y a susurrar.

Natsuki se puso nerviosa y salio corriendo, a sus espaldas un grupo empezó a seguirla. Natsuki se puso más y más nerviosa, esquivo a hombres, mujeres y niños en su carrera. Miro atrás y le entro el pánico cuando vio el tamaño de la turba que la seguía. Ella a pesar de conocer la aldea como la palma de su mano por el pánico acabo en un callejón sin salida. La turba estaba a menos de dos minutos para alcanzarla, ella corrió hacia la pared, concentro su chakra en sus pies, uno dos tres cuatro pasos _"Vamos Natsu tú puedes."_ Se dijo mentalmente. En el quinto paso oyo la turba, se asusto y perdió el control de su chakra. Ella cayo al suelo.

¡Grieta!

Su tobillo lo más probable es que este roto.

"Ya no podrás huir." Dijo un hombre acercándose junto a la turba.

"Pagaras por lo que hiciste demonio." Dijo una mujer.

"Y-yo no hice nada." Dijo temblorosa mente Natsuki. La pierna le dolía mucho y estaba asustada. Apretando los dientes se dio cuenta de que no podía correr. Se maldijo mentalmente por salir de su refugio este día, su aniki siempre le dijo que se mantuviera oculta de los civiles el 10 de Octubre. Ella no sabia la razón, no la sabe ahorra pero si que sabe las consecuencias.

Uno de los presentes, un ninja, enfurecido se lanzo hacia ella.

Natsuki vio como el chico con el pelo blanco se le lanzo y le clavo un kunai en el abdomen.

 _"¿Por qué me odian?"_ se pregunto Natsuki mientras caía al suelo. En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió negro.

El genin miro a la chica caer y perder el conocimiento. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada un intenso instinto asesino cubrió la zona y él junto todos los demás se congelaron, le constaba respirar.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, Shinobi No Kami, 'El Profesor' llego seguido de un grupo Anbu. Miro a la turba con ira y les ordeno a sus Anbu(s) que se les lleve.

"Todos serán ejecutados públicamente mañana al mediodía, de esa forma los demás aprenderán lo que pasa si atacas a Natsuki." Dijo fríamente el ya no retirado Shinobi No Kami.

"¿Y la chica Hokage-sama?" Pregunto un de los Anbu.

"Yo la llevare al hospital." Sarutobi se acerco a la niña y la miro con tristeza y arrepentimiento mientras la cogía en brazos, despareció usando el shunshin.

Desde que su sucesor murió él no tuvo las casas nada fáciles. Se vio obligado a retomar su puesto como Hokage.

El ataque de kyubi deja a la aldea en una frágil posición, él tuvo que trabajar continuamente para evitar que otras aldeas les ataque. Él en su vida cometió muchos errores, uno de ellos fue dejar escapar a su díscolo estudiante y el más importante fue no estar al pendiente de Natsuki, ni siquiera mando un equipo anbu para vigilara. Error tras error.

 _"Minato, Kushina os he fallado"._

* * *

Mientras tanto nuestra joven protagonista estaba atrapada en una especie de vacio.

POV Natsuki.

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Qué es este lugar?

Lo último que sé es lanzarme a por esas viejas manipuladoras y entonces... no espera lo último que recuerdo es que ese chico me apuñalo.

No eso es imposible yo soy una diosa, ningún mortal puede dañarme. No, yo soy un mortal. Soy Airlia, una diosa. No, soy Natsuki una niña huerfana.

¿Quién soy?

¿Una diosa o una húerfana?

Fin Pov Natsuki/Airlia.

Después de horas de confusión Natsuki/Airlia comprendio que estaba pasando.

Cuando ella ataco a las viejas brujas manipuladoras ellas para vengarse o enseñarle una lección (cualquiera de las dos que sea no le importa) la obligaron a renacer como un mortal, sin sus recuerdos y sin sus poderes, en otro mundo. El intento de asesinato debio de haberle hecho recordar su otra vida por alguna razón (Ella piensa que las Moiras le devolvieron sus recuerdos para hacerla sufrir).

Ahorra ella estaba en otro mundo, en un cuerpo mortal y sin forma alguna de comunicarse con su familia.

 _"Genial. Y yo que pensaba que a Tique le caia bien."_ Penso la diosa.

POV Natsuki / Airlia.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo finalmente pude poner mis recuerdos en orden. Entonces senti como se estuviese cayendo antes de aterrizar en el suelo de lo que parecia una alcantarilla.

¿Mi pasaje mental?

Eso es imposible, mi pasaje mental es una versión del Olimpo. No esto. Es insultante que este sea mi pasaje mental.

Me decidi a explorarlo. Me sentia casi en trance mientras caminaba entre los pasillos. Vi una gran puerta con el kanji nueve.

Entre.

¡Vaya que si me sorprendio lo que me encontre!

 **"Parece que mi carcelera finalmente se diga a aparecer."** Dijo el colosal zorro de nueve colas metido en una gran jaula.

"¿Eres Kyubi?" Le pregunte mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

 **"No soy el Hashirama Senju, claro que soy el gran Kyubi No Yoko."** Dijo el zorro.

Suspire mientras me frotaba la frente.

"Cuentame que demonios esta pasando aqui. ¿Como es que estas en mi pasaje mental?" Le exigi.

 **"¡Ningen ¿acaso qué puedes exigirme nada?!"** Me grito el zorro.

"No soy un ser humano." Le dije tranquilamente. ¿Qué? Trate durante milenios con Ares, este zorro no es nada en comparación.

El zorro me miro intrigado.

 **"Cuentame tu historia."** Vaya, ahorra casi se parecia a mi tio Zeus con esa frase.

Me encogi de hombros y le conte quien soy, como me enfrente a las Moiras y todo lo demás.

"Eso seria todo."

 **"Ya veo."** Dijo el zorro antes de ¿sonreir? **"Chupaos esa Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki** **mi jinchuriki es una diosa."** Entonces empezo a reir maniaticamente.

¿Qué demonios?

"¿?" Lo mire con la cara en blanco.

"Ne Kyubi, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Le pregunte.

El me miro sorprendido.

"Kyubi significa nueve, asi asumo que Kyubi no Yoko es un titulo. ¿Tienes un nombre?" Me explique.

 **"Kurama."** dijo el zorro.

"Bien Kurama yo soy Airlia o Natsuki. Sera mejor que use el nombre de Natsuki por ahorra." Le dije pensativa. "Encantada de conocerte."

 **Fin Capitulo 1.**

 **Nombre: Natsuki Uzumaki  
Edad: 5 años  
Habilidades:  
-Ninjutsu: 1,7  
-Taijutsu: 1  
-Genjutsu: 2  
-Inteligencia: 3,5  
-Fuerza: 0,7  
-Velocidad: 1,3  
-Resistencia: 2  
-Sellos manuales: 2  
-Total: 14,2  
Apariencia: Pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules, piel bronceada, tres maracas como bigotes en cada mejilla. Mide alrededor de un metro.  
Lealta: Arai.  
**

 **Nombre: Airlia/Natsuki.  
Edad: 5 (fisica) desconocida (milenios) (mental)  
Habilidades:  
-Ninjutsu: 1,7  
-Taijutsu: 1  
-Genjutsu: 2  
-Inteligencia: 5  
-Fuerza: 0,7  
-Velocidad: 1,3  
-Resistencia: 2  
-Sellos manuales: 2  
-Total: 15,7  
Apariencia: Pelo rubio dorado, piel bronceada, tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla apenas perceptibles, ojos heterogeneos, uno del color del mar y otro como el cielo. Mide alrededor de un metro.  
Lealtad: Olimpo, ella misma.  
**

 **Comentad.**


End file.
